Dorling Kindersley
|founder=Кристофер Дарлинг и Питер Киндерсли |dissolved= |headquarters= |parent= |subsid= |keypeople= |website=www.dk.com }} Dorling Kindersley (также известное как DK или DK Publishing) — международная издательская компания, специализирующаяся на справочной литературе для взрослых и детей. DK была основана как книгоупаковочная компания Кристофером Дарлингом и Питером Киндерсли в Лондоне, в 1974 году, и в 1982 году была преобразована в издательство. Первой книгой выпущенной под логотипом DK стало «Руководство по первой помощи» для британской добровольческой медицинской службы; это книга задала отличительный визуальный стиль компании: обильно иллюстрированные книги с листами из глянцевой бумаги. В США DK Inc. начала свою деятельность в 1991 году. В 2000 году DK была приобретена медиа-компанией Pearson PLC, которая также являлась владельцем издательства Penguin Books; в этом же году Киндерсли, на должности исполнительного директора, сменил Энтони Форбс-Уотсон. DK Publishing одно из основателей Star Wars Reads Day, ежегодного мероприятия, проходящего в книжных магазинах и библиотеках.WPRI — Author (Ryder Windham) returns for 'Star Wars Reads Day' В России и СНГ книги DK, относящиеся к франшизе «Звёздные войны», выпускает издательство «Эксмо». Книги относящиеся к «Звёздным войнам» DK Readers * «What is a Wookiee?» и переиздание 2015 года * «Journey Through Space» * «Star Pilot» * «Galactic Crisis!» * «Beware the Dark Side» * «I Want to be a Jedi» * «A Queen's Diary» * «Ready, Set, Podrace!» * «Blast Off!» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace» * «The Story of Darth Vader» и переиздание 2015 года Подарочные наборы right|thumb|150px|Рисунок Криса Треваса из календаря «Summer of Star Wars» выпущенного DK * «Star Wars Classic Limited Edition Gift Pack» * «Star Wars Episode I: Limited Edition Gift Pack» Полные коллекции наклеек * «Star Wars Ultimate Sticker Book» * «The Ultimate Star Wars Episode I Sticker Book» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Полная коллекция наклеек» * «Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Ultimate Sticker Book» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Ultimate Battles Sticker Collection» * «Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace» * «Ultimate Sticker Collection: Angry Birds Star Wars» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Полная коллекция наклеек» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Полная коллекция наклеек» * «Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels: Secrets of the Rebels» * «Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels: Deadly Battles» Миры Звёздных войн * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II. Атака клонов» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» Невероятные сечения * «Звёздные войны: Невероятные сечения» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Взгляд изнутри» * «Звёздные войны. Атака клонов: Взгляд изнутри» * «Звёздные войны. Месть ситхов: Взгляд изнутри» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Взгляд изнутри» * «Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * «Звёздные войны: Весь транспорт изнутри (2018)» Звёздные войны: Иллюстрированные словари * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Атака клонов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Месть ситхов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь» Полное собрание терминов * «Все забавные факты «Звёздных войн» * «Ultimate Factivity Collection: Angry Birds Star Wars» * «Ultimate Factivity Collection: LEGO Star Wars» * «Все забавные факты: «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» Разное * «Star Wars: The Power of Myth» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «You Can Draw: Star Wars» * «Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection» * «Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle» * ''Year by Year: A Visual Chornicle'' updated edition * ''Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' second updated edition * «Star Wars: Clone Troopers in Action» * «Звёздные войны: Тайны джедаев» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «The Amazing Book of Star Wars» Упоминанияy * Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * * Dorling Kindersley homepage Категория:Издательства реального мира